Zskits and Oneshots Galore!
by Judgment99
Summary: Bundles of Z-skits mixed in with tasty One-shots. Give comments and suggestions inside. Go ahead, click! Rated T for language and light material.
1. Peeping Tom

Time/Place: This would take place sometime after Lloyd obtains the title "Peeping Tom", if Kratos is in the group.

Characters: Lloyd, Kratos, Zelos

**Zelos, **_Lloyd, _Kratos

**"Yo Bud! Were going back to the Hot Spring! Hey uhh,...try not to get caught this time ok?"**

_"Caught? Lloyd what were you caught doing?"_

"I wasn't doing anything!" It was Zelos's--"

**"Whoa whoa Lloyd, you cant blame that on me. It's your own fault you got caught peeking."**

_"Peeking? Lloyd... what exactly were you peeking on?..."_

"I wasn't--"

**"Hot chicks, duh!" **

_"Lloyd, I would have thought Dirk raised you better than that." _*Exit*

"Wait!! I wasn't..."

**"It's alright Lloyd. He just doesn;t know what a good time is." **

* * *

This has been in my head for months. Comments, concerns? Ideas? PM me!


	2. Taste your cooking!

Time/Place: Anytime, as long as Raine and Genis are in the group.

Characters: **Genis, **_Raine,_Lloyd

**" *Sigh*"**

"What's wrong Genis?"

**"Oh...it's Raine. She's trying to cook again. I don't know why she bothers!"**

_*Enter* "What did you just say?!" _

**"Raine! I-"**

_"You don't think I can cook?! I'm a great chef. I create unique and sophisticated dishes. That's more than I can say for you. Lately, you've only been making cookies and fruit cocktails."_

"Professor...Have you ever tried your cooking?"

**"Well, we only have ingredients to make cookies and fruit cocktails! And yeah, **_**have**_** you ever tried your cooking?"**

_"...Of course I have tried my own cooking. Occasionaly I forget to taste it before I add a new ingrdient, however..."_

"Here. Taste your spicy cake."

_"...Oh my..."_

**"Well?"**

_"I...It's fine..." *exit*_

"...She just threw it up..."**

* * *

**

EVERYONE knows Raine can't cook. A spice cake? Seriously. (It is a good idea though) Comment me!


	3. Same Language?

Time/Place: In Tethe'alla when everyone is in the group.

Characters: Genis, **Raine, **_Kratos, _Colette, _**Lloyd**_

"Hey Raine, I was wondering about something ever since we got here."

"**What is it?"**

"I've been wondering. Why is it, that here and in Sylverant, everyone speaks the same language?"

_**"Yeah, I've thought about that too! I mean, everyone understands what were saying, even the slang."**_

**"I'm not sure...Kratos, hve you any idea?"**

_"When Syverant and Tethe'alla were still one world, everone spoke the same language. It hasn't changed, except a few words have died out."_

_**"Really, like what?"**_

"Oh! I know! Words that end with eth!! Like...Lloyd, I wisheth that we would goeth to the store!"

_**"Colette, we shall goeth to the store. I needeth to buyeth some apple gels." **_

_"No...that's not how it was at all..."_

**"*sigh* That's unfortunate...I thought it was like that too..."**

* * *

This, I've often wondered.

Ok. I'm working on a Colloyd story. Should be up in a few days. Next pairing?


	4. Scary Similarities

Disclaimer: There is no real need for one, it's rather obvious that I dont own ToS. Or do I?...No, I don't.

Setting: After everyone knows that Kratos is Lloyd's real father. Kratos and Lloyd are in the group.

Characters: Lloyd, **Kratos**, Genis,

**Scary Similarities**

"Lloyd, I made dinner. Here."

"What is it?...It looks a little..."

"It's spaghetti. Try it, it's good!"

"No! Genis I hate spaghetti! I-It has tomatoes in it!"

"You're so stubborn! Just try it!"

"No! Give it to someone else!"

"Fine! Kratos, try my spaghetti.

**"No, I...I dont like tomatoes either. I suppose I am to blame for Lloyd's hatred of tomatoes..."**

"What happened?"

**"Well...one day I decided to feed Lloyd some tomatoes, to see if he would like them...Unbenounced to me, the tomatoe was rotton and had a worm in it. Lloyd saw this and...well, he wont eat tomatoes anymore."**

"...and they taste gross...Kratos, why do you hate tomatoes?'

**"I...I ate a tomatoe with a worm in it...I had food poisoning for a week..."**

"So you both hate tomatoes for the same reason? That's scary."

**"Quite."**

"...Tomatoes are gross..."

* * *

Hehehe....Well the Colloyd one shot shall be born into the world soon. Just working out some bugs. Send me ideas, complaints,...stalker notes...I accept all.


End file.
